This research will examine the interrelationship of gene activity, enzyme synthesis and the intracellular level of intermediates in the control of temporal morphogenesis in the basidiomycete Schizophyllum commune. Particular attention will be given to utilizing the genetic system of this species as well as a method for producing the synchronous formation of fruit bodies. Enzyme and substrate changes associated with morphogenesis will be examined in the areas of early glucose metabolism and aromatic amino acid biosynthesis. Induction, isolation and analysis of mutants which affect the fruiting process will also be made. A preliminary examination will be conducted of basic changes in macromolecular synthesis during morphogenesis.